Hurt
by CaptainAyeSwan
Summary: Short One-Shot. CS Angst inspired off a Dark!Hook quote from season 5. CaptainSwan. 'I want to hurt you... like you hurt me.' Please enjoy and review! Thank you.


**Author's Note:** This one-shot is inspired by a quote/scene from Killian when he was The Dark One in season 5. It's probably one of my favorite quotes/scenes from DarkOne!Hook. It's just so painful and angst-y I love it!  
So without further ramblings… I give you …

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 _Hurt her._

That's what he wants to do.  
Take away everything she loves while she watches; make her pay for her choices.

 _'Magic always comes with a price.'_

She stood completely still in the center of the living room, tears threatening to fall, as she suddenly felt the hope she'd had for this house slip slowly away. Her hope to make a home with her son and the man she loved was now just merely a dream; caught forever somewhere in a dream catcher. She'd never get to experience any of the could-of-been happiness this place should of held for all three of them.

-

She could feel him before he even appeared. "Hello Swan. Miss me?" The smugness in his voice caused Emma's heart to tighten and her stomach to churn. "What do you want?" She asked turning to him, her voice tight. He smiled even wider as he moved closer to her, "I want a lot of things Swan-which in all due time I shall have, but in this very moment… I want you." His voice grew to a whisper as he stood only mere inches from her face. Emma just stared at him, her face blank of any emotion. "I'm busy." She told him coldly as she took a step back.

He looked shocked for a brief second before he covered ir up with a smirk, "Oh that's right! You and the others are trying to stop my plans, and rid not only yourself of the darkness, but myself as well. To what? Get back your sappy lap dog Killian Jones?"

"Shut up! You don't get to say his name! Killian is by far a better man than any of us combined. I _will_ get him back no matter what happens to me. I _will_ stop whatever you've got planned, and I _will_ destroy the darkness." Emma's blazed at the man in front of her.

"You've become so optimistic-so full of _hope_. Aren't you just turning into your mother's daughter." Killian mocked as he moved away to plop himself down on the couch, legs open and both his arms lining the back of the couch. His eyes wondering around the room, "I remember when I first came across this house in the paper; two-story, four bedrooms, two bath, a beautiful view of the sea. Funny enough even a white picked fence to top it all off!" He let out a harsh chuckle as he let his eyes land on the telescope. "I had called on your boy so we could discuss things- _'Operation Light Swan'_ he called it. He was accepting of the idea of it all… the three of us living here. _'like a real family'_ he'd said." Killian's voice trailed off, breaking just ever so slightly as he spoke the word 'family.'

Out of habit Emma wanted to go to him and sooth the frown that had appeared on his face, but she quickly stopped herself when she remembered that the man before her wasn't Killian. It wasn't even Captain Hook. It was the Dark One.

"We can still have that-our family. I just need time and then everything will be fine again. No more darkness. I just need you to trust me." Emma told him hoping that somewhere under it all Killian was still there. Listening and fighting. _'I'll never stop fighting for us'_

"Trust you!? You want me to _trust_ you!? That's just it… Emma I did! I trusted you to do the right thing when I was dying. I trusted you would honor a dying man's last wish and let me go in peace! But no! You had to go and make me the _one_ thing I hate most!" Killian's blue eyes blazed at her as he jumped up from the couch and turned towards her. Emma flinched at the harshness of his words.

"I couldn't let you die! I was selfish I know that! But I just couldn't let you go! If the tables had been turned you'd of done the same thing! No matter what I said to do!" Emma explained to him, her voice coming out raspy, she was trying very hard to hold back her overwhelming emotions. Killian stared at her hard; his blue eyes growing an even darker shade of blue-almost black. "While I may have disregarded the pleas to let you go. I wouldn't have chosen to turn you into the bloody Dark One!" Killian bit back at her, his fists clenching tightly at his sides. "I told you Swan… you destroyed any chance of a happy ending the moment Zelena showed what you truly did. The dream I'd had hoped to live out with you and Henry-here in this house. To finally give you what you deserved more than anything; a home and a family." Killian gestured to the space around him, "We could both finally let our pasts go and give in to what we both so desperately want and deny ourselves at the same time… love."

Emma felt her heart break at his words.; she'd waited too long to let him in. Now when she'd finally given herself to love, she'd lost it. "Killian…" Their eyes connected and in those brief moments Emma swore she saw Killian. _Her_ Killian looking back at her. But what possible glimpse she saw was quickly shoved back down and Darkness to the reigns once more. "But…" the smirk returning once more, "who needs dreams, hope, and love when you can have the most wonderful thing of them all… power. I'll see you later Swan. He gave her look over before he gave a wave of his hand and disappeared into a red cloud of smoke.

Taking a deep breath in, Emma tried to calm herself as she fought back everything inside of her to go after him. She needed a plan. She needed her family,

She needed to end it.


End file.
